Ōkami Legends
by Monkey D.Shizuma
Summary: "Your kidding you have to be kidding... Your not kidding are you?" "No," he said, shaking his head. "Huh... Well I think I'll be staying away from you for a while." "No kidding." "Oh will you drop it?" she exclaimed. "Let me see. No." Zoro/OC/Law
1. Zoro

Disclaimer: I will only be saying this once as I don't want to repeat myself every chapter. I do NOT own One Piece or any of the respective characters, Shizuma is inspired by my own imagination and I retain any and all right to both her and any future OC's which may be introduced at a later date.

* * *

><p>Shizuma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair tiredly, her lips parting to let out a brief yawn as she slumped against the side of the small rowing boat she and her brother occupied. She rolled her eyes as he cotinued to 'oooh!' and 'ahhh!' at passing wildlife. Tilting her old cap over her eyes to block out the sun she slipped into a light slumber, waking abruptly when the black haired idiot decided to ride a seagull or some other animal which either swam past or flew overhead.<p>

"Neh, Shizu-nee-chan?" The male hat wearing occupant turned to his female counterpart, a curious look on his face.

"What is it this time," she said, obviously not in the mood to start another meaningless conversation with the boy.

"What's that?" the boy asked pointing at the starboard side of the vessel, tilting the cap back the young woman looked off to the right and squinted at the small speck in the distance. She smirked and tilted her cap back over her eyes the smile still not leaving her face.

"Land 'hoy, Captain."

* * *

><p>After their small vessel finally docked and the small port, the yound boy grabbed his sisters hand and dragged her off the ship.<p>

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" he chanted persistantly near enough pulling Shizumas' hand out of her pocket as he continued to lead her to the nearest bar.

"Luffy let go would ya?" she said tugging her hand out of his, rolling the appendage at its joint to try and ease off the pain.

"Gomen," he said, grinning cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour, she took off her mouldy old cap and loose wavy black hair fell down her shoulders to stop midway at her back, running her hand through her hair she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and replaced the cap back on her head, pushing the curved hardboard of the cap up to cover the emblem stitched crudely into the material.

"Luffy you go and get some food -for _both_ of us-," she said, "I'll ask around see if anyone knows anything about Roronoa." Luffy grinned and ran inside the bar, causing the unusually stoic yound woman to grunt slightly in annoyance as she heard him loudly ordering everything on the menu. She looked around and sighed, _This is going to take all of five minutes._ Delving a hand into her jacket pocket she pulled out a small packet of ciggerettes and a disposable lighter, sticking one of the smokables (A/N: Or as I like to call it smoke-a-bubbles!)into her mouth, she struggled slightly with the stiff wheel on the lighter before it flared to life, the flame leaping a good three inches higher than it should. Her head snapped back in response and she quickly turned down the valve, lighting her smoke as she did so.

Looking up the near empty high street sdhe adjusted the thick leather belt that sat at her waist, fingers brushing the handles lightly of the two swords at her back our of habit, the familiar weight and the worn feel of the hilts offering her a sense of reassurance. Taking in a deep draw of smoke, she began to walk up the road, stopping occasionally to ask one of the many stall owners littered about whether they had seen the famed swordsman. After 10 minutes of wondering around aimlessly and getting only scared looks at the mere mention of his name, Shizuma turned on her heels and began to head back to the bar after an unsucessful round of pirate hunter searching.

As she approached the bar, Luffy came walking out a pile of food in his arms and most of a turkey leg still stuffed in his mouth.

"Ifh fwund oot fwere zowo iws," he said through the mouthful of food. The ebony haired teen sighed (A/N: she has to put up with luffy... she's doing ALOT of sighing) and pulled the leg of poultry out of his mouth.

"You were saying?"

"I found out where Zoro is!"

* * *

><p>I know this is a very short first chapter but I typed it in the space of about 5 minutes and its currently 3.53am and I still haven't slept (damn cold) so I apologise for the length but I really cannot be bothered to type anymore tonight I will however update tomorrow.<p>

I don't expect many reviews for this just yet but feel free to message me about the story etc, please no flames please I would prefer harsh constructive criticism compared to annoying tweens thinking they can bash people's hard work... (this really isn't hard work... at least not this chapter). But stay tuned at me to your story alert whatever I don't particularly mind.

Please review.


	2. Rika

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So why do you want him to join our crew anyway? He's a pirate hunter, he'll probably just betray us the first chance he gets and he'll dump our decapitated bodies off at the nearest marine base," Shizuma said, walking along side Luffy easily keeping up with his hectic pace.<p>

"He's being kept prisoner by the marines, he wouldn't do that, especially if he wants to be free." The girl just simply rolled her jade eyes mumbling under her breath about how optimism was suffocating. As they finally approached the tall stone walls of the marine garrison she tightened her grip on the hilt of her katana, eyes gazing around for any possible marines.

"Shizu-nee, relax we just have to go in and get him and then get out. Simple!" _Simple for you, maybe_ she thought still not letting go of her grip on the two swords at her side. As they stood at the base of the wall, Luffy stared up, black eyes curiously studying the height. He crouched in front of the wall and swung his now elasticated arms up onto the edge, before pulling himself up so he could lean over and see what was happening. Shizuma followed his movements carefully before finally releasing her hold on her katana and climbing up the wall beside him. As her fingers grazed the top of the wall she swung the rest of her body onto the wall, sitting crouched on the top, almost like a cat as she stared at the muscular man tied to a tall wooden pole in the middle of the drill yard.

"That's Zoro?" she asked, turning to face her brother. He just nodded staring at the swordsman with wide eyes, his childish features lighting up as he turned to her and grinned.

"I'm going to go ask him to be our nakama!"

"No wait! Luffy, no!" she said, reaching out for him as he moved to jump over the wall. He stopped suddenly, however, when a ladder appeared next to him, a small girl looking to be about seven or eight climbed over and jumped down before running over to the bound teen. She watched briefly as they exchanged words, ears straining to try and catch what they were saying at such a long distance away. As they continued to talk a loud grating noise, the sound of metal on metal, thundered through the yard and her gaze swung from the little girl over to the main gate where a tall, lanky, blonde haired man accompanied by a few marines walked over to the pirate hunter, a lecherous smile on his face. He began to speak to both pirate hunter and child, and Shizuma cursed Shanks -whilst she had been on board his ship he and Ben decided to try out the new cannons they had recently had fitted, as she was so young at the time her eardrums had been permanently damaged causing her hearing to suffer badly- and fidgeted slightly as anger course through her at what she just saw. The little girl, who its seemed had come to bring food to the imprisoned swordsman, had been holding a couple of onigiri and the blonde haired man, who she quickly learned was called Helmeppo at the outraged yell of the green haired pirate hunter, took a bite of one of the rice balls and quickly spat it out, knocking the remaining onigiri to the ground in the process. He stomped briefly on the dirty rice before yelling something at one of the marines to his left. Shizuma clenched her fists, the urge to go down and kill the marines after what they did being equally strong to her desire to punch the living day lights out of Helmeppo.

All of a sudden the little girl was flung over the wall and the black haired teen quickly sprang into action. She leapt up from her crouched position on the wall and ran along its length, only just managing to grab a hold of the childs arm. She pulled the young girl into her chest gritting her teeth as they fell more than ready to face the pain of the impact to the hard ground, but it never came. A pair of rubber arms coiled themselves around both her and the little girl, stopping their descent and saving Shizuma from having to pay for some serious back surgery. Luffy gently lay them down on the ground before jumping down himself and landing next to her, he adjusted his straw hat and grinned.

"What do you say?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. The girl dead panned and glared at her brother, all the while letting slip a brief 'Thank You'.

"See ya!"

"Wait Luffy!" she yelled, only to cough on the dust that had kicked up from the dry mud where the idiot had previously been standing.

"What's that baka going to do now?" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>After walking with the little girl a short while back to the town centre, she learned that her name was Rika, and the main reason Zoro was being held by the marines is because he saved her from Helmeppo's vicious pet. After hearing how the young blonde haired man treated the town folk she felt herself heat up, the anger coursing through her, struggling to contain it she bit down on her bottom lip as a group of marine soldiers walked past. As soon as they were out of sight she began to rant rather loudly about the 'sonovabitch piece of sea king shit', but upon noticing Rika's rather terrified facial expression she calmed herself and plastered a smile across her tan face.<p>

"Don't worry Rika. Me and Luffy will save Mr Moss Head, don't fret," she said upon seeing the tears now steadily streaming down the young girls face along with a thick trickle coming from one of her nostrils. She stopped in front of the girl and crouched down.

"Luffy wants Zoro to join our crew and knowing Luffy he will find some persuade him to do so. You needn't worry about that. And if getting him to join our crew means taking down the entire marine base, well, we'll do it. In a heartbeat. All you've got to worry about is making sure there is enough food in your mama's bar for Luffy when he gets back. He eats a lot so we need to make sure there's enough for the rest of the customers. Ne?"

Rika stared up at her for a second before bursting out in a new wave of tears and snot.

"Arigatou nee-san. Onegai, save Zoro-kun!" Shizuma sighed and placed her gloved hand on top of her head.

"Weren't you just listening you little brat? I already said we were going to save him get it through your thick skull, baka." The brunette stared up at her eyes shining from the liquid present and she grinned and nodded happily before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bar Luffy had previously visited.

"Tadaima!" she chimed as she entered the bar still dragging the older woman behind her. A woman turned from behind the bar and glared at her.

"Rika where have you been?" she demanded slamming a glass she had been drying onto the counter with enough force to send little cracks through the thin glass.

"I went to go feed Zoro-nii," she said happily, pulling herself up on to a barstool in front of the woman who, quite obviously to Shizuma, was the child's mother. Shock laced with concern spread across the woman's face and she raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

"Rika why would you do that? After everything Zoro-san has done for us, you may have even gotten him into more trouble!"

"Gomen, okaa-san," she said the little girl bowing her head after the scolding.

"If I may interject, she was perfectly safe with me and my brother," Shizuma spoke, turning a bar mat over and over in her fingers. The bartender just looked at her before sighing and moving to usher her daughter upstairs to get changed.

* * *

><p>After having a brief talk with Rika's mother, she explained the situation and what Luffy and her were going to do to help, to many gasps and grunts from the barmaid who obviously didn't think they could pull it off. Asking for another rum and coke (AN: for the purposes of this story Jack Daniels and Coke exist in the one piece world), she stared down at the knotted wood of the bar, taking in the rich browns and deep reds only looking up when the drink was placed in front of her and someone took a seat next to her. She smirked as she watched her brother order nearly everything off of the menu before he turned towards her, taking the straw hat off of his head and placing on the bar beside him.

"So what did he say?" she asked as she leisurely swung on her chair legs, kicking her feet back and forth.

"He refused to join," Luffy replied whilst stuffing his face with the plate piled high of meat which had just been placed in front of him.

"Well that puts a kink in your plans," she said leaning forward and stealing a chicken leg from her brothers plate. He shook his head animatedly, black hair falling into his eyes.

"Nope, I'm going to get him to join, whether he likes it or not."

"Luffy you can't force someone to join your crew," she said impassively, eyes closed, still hanging from the chair. He just blinked and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Watch me." Shizuma rolled her eyes at her brother cursing the fact that he could be so slow sometimes. They fell into a comfortable silence as he continued to eat and the green eyed girl continued to sip on her drink. Not long after Luffy had finished his meal and began to chat happily with the barmaid, the doors to the bar slammed open revealing Helmeppo flanked by more of his marine cronies. He had a smug grin plastered to his face and he walked into the centre of room before declaring that tomorrow he was going to execute Roronoa Zoro. (A/N: I can't really remember all the details of this episode, its been a while since I've watched one piece and although I can remember what generally happens a lot of the more detailed things may be changed just because I don't remember, but it doesn't matter anyway as these chapters and this episode is only being used to introduce the beginning of Zoro's and Shizuma's friendship, then it will catch up to the Saboandy Archipelago Arc.)

Shizuma clenched her glass in slender fingers, grinding her teeth to stop herself from doing something stupid, as the blonde haired mushroom man (A/N: yes it does look like a mushroom dont deny it :P) rapidly declared that Zoro would be executed at noon the next day. Their was a loud cracking noise and the glass in her hand, shattered under the immense pressure of her strength, little shard falling to the counter and slivers of glass caught underneath her skin. Clenching her fist and ignoring the pain she stood up drawing her katana and glaring at the blonde. But just as she was about to initiate a fight with the marines and they're boss, an arm shot out and punched Helmeppo smack dab in the middle of face, sending him sprawling to the floor. She watched carefully as the arm retracted with a snap and Luffy glared at Helmeppo anger distorting his face into that of one pissed off rubber man.

"How dare you?" he began, shaking slightly, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE!" he yelled. The teen was absolutely seething with rage and Shizuma had to quickly grab his arm to stop him from beating the poor blonde even more and making the situation even worse.

"You made me bleed!" Helmeppo started, pointing a shaking finger at the two siblings, "Wait until my Father hears about this, you'll be dead along with that stupid swordsman!" And with that last note he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the bar, the marines following close on his tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats all for this week folks but I'll get to work on the next chappie for all of you. Hope you like the new longer chappie, really had to dig my heels in and ignore all my other work to finish this chappie, I really want to hurry up to the good parts I have planned XD. If you've read my Authors notes for this chapter they may have been confusing by what I mean by moving to the Shaboandy Archipelago Arc shortly after this so I will explain, I'm not revealing anything further about the plot so I think its ok for me to tell you, but if you don't want to know what is happening with the time skip don't read any further.<strong>

**Well basically guys I am using the couple of episodes in which Zoro joins the crew as the basis of my rather extended prologue. I will b e simply using this to show you the very beginning of Shizuma and Zoro's yet to be rather complex relationship. After I have finished with these chapter I will be quickly bring the story up to just before the present storyline (before they go away for the 2Y) and just before Luffy and the rest of the strawhats meet Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid and the rest of the Supernovas. So please bear with me as I try to catch up. **

_**Please Review.**_


	3. Author's Note

Sorry guys but there won't be an update this weekend, at my granddad's until monday but I'll try and get two chapters out next week instead. So please hold out for another week for me! Thank you minna!


End file.
